Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies present A Snee-Oosh, Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation production HEY ARNOLD! THE JUNGLE MOVIE Music by Jim Lang Edited by Darren T. Holmes, A.C.E. Gregory A. Parler, A.C.E. Production Designers Guy Vasilovich Steve Lowtwait Art Director Christine Koloskov Executive Producers Albie Hecht Gina Shay Produced by Craig Bartlett, p.g.a. Mary Parent, p.g.a. David Kirschner, p.g.a. Based on the Characters Created by Craig Bartlett Story by Craig Bartlett Joseph Purdy Lisa Bartlett Antoinette Stella Joe Ansolabehere Tim Hedrick Joshua Hamilton Richard Pursel Tim McKeon Jonathan Greenberg Michelle Lamoreaux Jackie Buscarino Robert Lamoreaux Rachel Lipman Adam Beechen Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Philip LaZebnik Josh Weinstein Andy Rheingold Screenplay by Craig Bartlett Joseph Purdy Directed by Raymie Muzquiz Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Co-Directed by Stu Livingston Co-Produced by Lori J. Nelson Associate Producer Jennie Monica Background Layout and Workbook Supervisor Marco Cinello Sequence Directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Carson Kugler Larry Leichliter Aldin Baroza Jamie Mitchell Tim Parsons Chris Robertson Steve Socki Tuck Tucker Animation Supervisors Alan Smart George Chialtas Don "Don't Judge Don" Judge Christine Kolosov Larry Leichliter Jamie Mitchell Steve Socki Overseas Animation Supervisors Dan Hunn Achiu So Kunio Shimamura Insoo Ahn Yumun Jeong Minkyung Kang Byunglo Kim Janghyun Kim Sunghun Kim Sangkyun Shin Heeman Yang Joosik Yu Junhee Yu Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Mary Hidalgo Jamie Thomason Cast Arnold - Mason Vale Cotton Helga/Sheena/Campfire Lass/Marcy/Gloria - Francesca Marie Smith Gerald - Benjamin Flores Jr. Phoebe - Anndi McAffe Grandpa - Dan Castellaneta Grandma - Tress MacNeile Miles/Brainy/Murray - Craig Bartlett Stella - Antoinette Stella Harold - Justin Shenkarow Rhonda - Olivia Hack Nadine - Laya Hayes Sid - Aiden Lewandowski Stinky - Jet Jurgensmeyer Curly - Nicolas Cantu Ruth - Lacey Chabert Lila - Ashley Bucile Timberly - Avriel Epps Mr. Simmons - Dan Butler Big Bob/Don Reynolds- Maurice LaMarche Miriam/Cecile - Kath Soucie Olga - Nika Futterman Eduardo - Carlos Alazraqui Ernie - Dom Irrera Oskar/Dino Spumoni/Mr. Hyunh - Wally Wingert Mr. Hyunh - Doug Lawrence Principal Wartz - David Wohl Danny Cooksey - Stoop Kid Big Patty - Danielle Judovits Wolfgang - Toran Caudell Edmund - Tim Wiley Ludwig - Philip Van Dyke Coach Wittenberg - James Belushi Mr. Bailey/Pidgeon Man - J.K. Simmons Coroner - Christopher Lloyd Dino Spumoni - Brian Stokes Mitchell Don Reynolds - Wallace Shawn Alfred Molina - La Sombra Loop Group Troy Baker Jesse McCartney Steve Burton Rachel Leigh Cook Jennifer Jason Leigh Mena Suvari Janet Varney Kiernan Shipka Paul Sorvino Robby Benson Shari Belafonte David Faustino Jason Biggs Ali Hillis Linda Cardellini T.J. Miller Charlene Yi P.J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Eva Marie Saint Alyson Stoner Mindy Sterling Hayden Panettiere D.B. Sweeney C.C.H. Pounder Robert Guillaume Christopher Daniel Barnes Beau Billingslea Clancy Brown James Remar Lisa Edelstein Joe Mantegna Tim Curry Bradley Pierce Mark Ballou Ruth Buzzi Sally Struthers Dorian Harewood Tahj Mowry Pat Fraley Thurop Van Orman Jason Marsden Randy Thom Story Story Artists Aldin Baroza George Chialtas Sherm Cohen Derek Drymon Sam Henderson Miyuki Hoshikawa Kelly James Diane Kredensor Larry Leichliter Steve Lowtwait Caesar Martinez Mark O'Hare Mario Piluso Robert Porter Stephen Sandoval Scott Shaw David Feiss John Pomeroy Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Miguel Puga Jordan Reichek Duncan Marjoribanks Casey Alexander Ennio Torresan Mike Roth Kaz Bob Camp Nate Cash Erik Wiese Garrett Ho Paul Tibbitt Steven E. Gordon Ilya Skorupsky Joaquim dos Santos Lane Raichert Kent Butterworth Vaughn Tada Greg Miller Kirk Hanson Mike Kazaleh Zeus Cervas Tim Parsons Luke Brookshier Craig Bartlett Jonathan Greenberg Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Steve Viksten Keith Baxter Story Development Derek Drymon Craig Bartlett Joseph Purdy Lisa Bartlett Antoinette Stella Joe Ansolabehere Tim Hedrick Joshua Hamilton Richard Pursel Tim McKeon Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Jonathan Greenberg Michelle Lamoreaux Jackie Buscarino Robert Lamoreaux Bob Camp Rachel Lipman Adam Beechen Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Philip LaZebnik Josh Weinstein Stephen Hillenburg Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Erik Wiese Garrett Ho Paul Tibbitt Andy Rheingold Story Consultant Michelle Lamoreaux Visual Development & Design Original Character Designs Illustrated by Craig Bartlett Character Designers Nath Milburn Jean Gillmore C. Raggio IV Vaughn Tada Geefwee Boedoe Ben Balestieri Philippe Tilikete Chris Houghton Tony Siruno Background Design Supervisor Nick Jennings Background Designers Martin Ansolabehere Drew Gentle Jonathan Renoni Steve Lowtwait Prop Designers Lance Falk Mark Bachand Derek L'estrange Visual Development Artists Roger Luan Brent Forrest Michael Humphries Ricardo Delgado Steve Lowtwait Raymond Zilbach Suzanne Lemieux Wilson Mike Inman Layout Background Layout Artists Fides Belmonte Troylan B. Caro Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco George P. Villaflor Jonard Soriano Jevon Bue Chris Tsirgiotis Character Animation Layout and Posing John Pomeroy (Arnold/Helga) Anthony de Rosa (Gerald/Phoebe) Olivier Staphylas (Miles/Stella) Jason Spencer Galsworthy (Grandpa/Eduardo/Mr. Simmons) Simon Otto (Harold/Sid/Stinky) Ken Stuart Duncan (Rhonda/Nadine) David Brewster (Ruth/Sheena/Lila) Steve Aguilar (Eugene/Curly) Fabio Lingini (Grandma/La Sombra) Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisors James Baxter Ruben A. Aquino Animators Tony Anselmo Craig Bartlett Tony Bancroft Clean-up Artist Tony Anselmo Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Michel Gagne Effects Animator Al Holter Background Color Styling Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Background Painters Sue Mondt Nathan Fowkes Luc Desmarchelier Emily Tetri Thomas Borowski Jill Daniels Random Eagles Frederic William Stewart Digital Background Painters Benjamin Chuang Ann J. Lee Michelle Ties Digital Production CGI Creative Director - CORE Russell Tracy Jr. CGI Supervisor - CORE Blanca Uribe Asset Supervisor Joe Alessandra VFX Supervisors Matt Cawood Freddie Vaziri CGI VFX Artist Adam Kugler Senior Production Coordinator - CORE Mercedes Dominguez Production Assistants - CORE Jennifer Gay Fabian Corona Hernandez Production Supervisors Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Alice Lin Jennipher Pelphrey Technical Supervisor Yun-Chen Sung Pencil Test Camera Operator James Keefer Animation Checker/Translator Misoon Kim Animation Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Animation Company Units Stop-Motion Animated Sequences by Tippett Studio Stoopid Buddy Stoodios and TouTenKartoon Stop-Motion Supervisors Craig Bartlett Phil Tippett Director Craig Bartlett Producer Sarah Serata Executive Producers Seth Green Matthew Senreich Character Designers Craig Bartlett Alex Juhasz Phil Tippett Character Sculptor Emma Owen Production Designer Alex Juhasz Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Morley Visual Effects Artist Jim McVay Art Director Mark Dubeau Assistant Art Director Winston Hacking Creative Director Jamie Caliri Production Manager Laura Allen Director of Photography Helder Sun Stop-Motion Animation Supervisor Ethan Marak Stop-Motion Animation Lead Anthony Scott Stop-Motion Animators Craig Bartlett Chuck Duke Tom Gibbons CG Supervisor Phil Tippett CG Animator Hans Brekke CG Lighting Technical Director Jim McVay CG Lighting Artist Brad Fox Lead Compositor Alan Boucek Compositor Nathan Abbot Head Puppet Fabricator Frank Ippolito Lead Puppet Fabricator Rob Ronning Puppet Fabricator Nikki Rice Model Builder Warren Rush Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Victoria Prow Set Dresser Lizzy Klein Scenic Artist Jake Johnson Camera Operator Paul Guglielmo Lighting Technician Andrew Malek Feature Animation Services Titmouse, Inc. Titmouse Producer Ben Kalina Titmouse Production Coordinator Sofia Iffla Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Animators Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoot Brendan Clogher Bahi JD CGI Animator Leo Parada Background Painters Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Compositing Artists Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Titmouse Creative Director Antonio Canobbia Feature Animation Services Carbunkle Cartoons Carbunkle Production Manager Athena Cho Animators Nathan Affolter Colin Giles Rob Jonesfa Darren Brerston Kiyoshi Kohatsu Bart Dannison Peter McAdams Marvin Estropia Karl Rust Cory Evans Greg Stainton Michael Geiger Assistant Animators John Beveridge Chad Van de Keere Clean-up Artist Victoria Goldner Animation Checking John S. Vincent Rosanne Kwan Pencil Test Operators Anthony Scott Rosanne Kwan Carbunkle Production Assistant Rosanne Kwan Feature Animation Services Yowza Animation, Inc. Yowza Animation Director Tahir Rana Yowza Animation Producer Heather Walker Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Supervisor/Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Larry Cariou Greg Court Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Cory Wilson Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Yowza Animation Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Additional Animation Services July Films Heads of Production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation Supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation Lead Frans Vischer Production Manager Todd Popp Assistant Production Manager Natalie Kim Animators Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Artists Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/Scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville Additional Animation Services Sunwoo Entertainment Head of Production Sine Hwan Lee Production Manager Dae Won Cho Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Animators Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Animators Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek Additional Animation Services Lightstar Studios Production Coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising Animator Marcelo de Moura Animators Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Pereira Bruno Monteiro Clean-up Supervisor Jean Cullen de Moura Key Clean-up Artists Augusto Borges Bastos Ana Paula Corbellini Anderson de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca Antônio Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Costa Fabricio Fretti Ana Rocha Clean-up Artists André Alves da Silva Gabriel Fonseca Wilson Hideki Cláudio Imamura Tatiana de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Yamamoto Inbetween Animators Suemi Aguilar Tatiane de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Timótio Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Additional Clean-up Artists Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antônio Carlos Chagas Diego Luís Marco Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura Additional Animation and Background Services Neomis Animation Head of Studio Bruno Gaumétou Producer Etienne Longa Animators Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Artists Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau Additional Animation Services SPA Animagic Production Manager Sophie Lhéraud Production Coordinator Maria Pagan Animation Director Sergio Pablos Animation Supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animators Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater CGI Asset Production Services Technicolor Animation Technicolor Animation Executive Producer Sandrine Nguyen Technicolor Animation Producer Mahesh B.b. Technicolor Animation Production Coordinator Preshanth K.B. Technicolor Animation Production Assistant Archana Technicolor Animation Chief Executive Officers Boris Hertzog Sandrine Nguyen Technicolor Animation President Boris Hertzog Technicolor Animation Head of Studio Joanna Ruer Technicolor Animation Creative Producer Billy Artistic Producer Isabelle Dinh Van Ch Artistic Director David Fauré Modeling Supervisor Satish Kumar Lead Modeler Imran Adil Modelers Sumesh Rajesh Ayyappa Chitranjan Texture Supervisor Raghavendra Sh (Raghu) Texture Artist Praveen S.D. Rigging Artist Praveen Kumar Digital Ink and Paint Services Toon City Animation Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos CGI Animation Services Reel FX Creative Studios Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin & Heather M. Drummons Reel FX Production Manager Sherry Wallace Reel FX Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Reel FX CG Supervisor Mark Shoaf Layout Artists Tom Danen Rod Douglas Joseph P. Johnston Animation Leads Kent Alfred Eric Drobile & Randy Hayes Animators John Berry Ernesto Bottger Ray Chase Sean Ermey Michael Hollander Ken Huling David Lisbe Monica Aston Benjamin Rosales Trevor Young Abraham Aguilar Kirby Atkins James Baker Nelson Brown Sebastien Bruneau Alan Camilo Andre Forni Shaun Freeman Josh Gridley Emilie Goulet Bill Haller Tim Hatcher Kim Hazel Sue Houston Douglas Litos Michael Loeck Marcelo Sakai Bo Stock Helio Takahashi Jason Taylor Vitor Vilela Todd Wilbur Animation Support TD Justin Barrett Animation Coordinator Tiffany Kieran Lead Lighting Artists Richard Gouge & Julie Terrell Lighting Artists Jay Axe Ann De Carrasco Tiffany Grant Rey Guillen Chris B. Huland Scott McCullough Garrett Moring Sungman Pyun Michael Walton Doris Wang Michael Zollinger Jeff Alcantara Jason Brown Chris Browne Connon Carey Doug Hogan Jessica Hogan John Nesselrodt Lighting Coordinators Laura Gene Bussinger & Kasey Smith Visual Effects Editor Ahren Shaw Visual Effects Artist Mike Roy Reel FX Senior Management Ed Jones Steve O’Brien David Ross Donna Henry Dale Carman Chuck Peil & Alvaro E. Cubillas Post Production Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Voice Director Collette Sunderman Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editor Tom Myers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Sound Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Music Additional Music Composed by Alexandre Desplat Steven Jablonsky Henry Jackman Mark Mancina John Powell Lorne Balfe Jim Dooley Alan Silvestri Danny Elfman John Debney Brian Tyler Michael Gaicchino Christophe Beck Ramin Djawadi Harry Gregson-Williams Rupert Gregson-Williams Additional Arrangements by Ryeland Allison Music Editor Slamm Andrews Assistant Music Editor Ryan Rubin Score Recorded by Geoff Foster Frank Wolf Score Assistant Engineers Chris Barrett John Barrett Score Recorded at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage Twentieth Century Fox Newman Stage Sony Pictures Studios Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Music Mixed by Alan Meyerson Mix Assistant Engineer Greg Vines Additional Score Recorded by Slamm Andrews Al Clay Jeffrey Biggers Katia Lewin Matt Ward Score Technical Engineers Tom Broderick Peter Snell Technical Assistant Andrew Kawczynski Music Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Guitars Heitor Pereira Rodrigo & Gabriela Gustavo Santaolalla Percussion Carlinhos Brown Music Coordinators Charlene Ann Huang Ken Smith Vincent Villanueva Studio Manager Czarina Russell Music Contractor Sandy De Cresent Music Preparation Booker White Songs "You Better Not Touch My Girl" and "Smashed" Written by Jim Lang Performed by Dino Spumoni Courtesy of Nickelodeon "I Saw Your Face and WOW!" Written by Jim Lang Performed by Ronnie Matthews Courtesy of Nickelodeon "Haunted Train Blues" Written by Jim Lang Performed by Gerald Johanssen Courtesy of Nickelodeon "I'm Crazy" Written by Jim Lang, Craig Bartlett and Joe Ansolabehere Courtesy of Nickelodeon "The Simple Things" Written by Jim Lang Performed by Mr. Hyunh Courtesy of Nickelodeon "Vesti La Giubba (Harold's Theme)" Written by Ruggero Leoncavallo Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Sony Music Entertainment/Geffen Records/Nickelodeon Records Paramount Pictures did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2017 Paramount Pictures, Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Hey Arnold! and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of © Viacom International, Inc. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created, Developed, and Produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Nickelodeon Category:2017 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Closing Credits